


They Work In Mysterious Ways

by itsab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Female Reader, Hogwarts, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: A brief look into the soulmates that surround Harry Potter, including his own.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Unrequited Severus Snape/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	1. Severus And Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU.

Severus Snape had a soulmate mark. Nearly every witch and wizard did, even some non-magical people (muggles) had them. Unfortunately, his wasn’t for the woman he would marry, though.

“I’m Lily, Lily Evans. And you are?”

These marks worked in mysterious ways, and not even Merlin himself had been able to understand how or why they did so. After all, Morgana ended up killing him, how could she have been his soulmate?

Lily Potter nee Evans, hadn’t been the girl he married, but she was the girl who changed his life. And while he’d loved her romantically, she’d only ever loved him like a brother. When they’d met, that’s what they’d needed. He needed someone, anyone, and she’d needed a replacement for the sibling support she’d lost.

Soulmate marks had (and they always will) develop in weird ways.


	2. James And Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU.

James Potter had the same words as Severus Snape, “I’m Lily, Lily Evans. And you are?”. It had been the way she introduced herself, always. He knew immediately, that they’d marry though. Unlike her experience with Severus, he’d gotten that warm feeling in his chest when they’d met.

Generally, that meant a romantic connection between the two people involved.

* * *

Lily Evans, as she was then, had the words “I’m your soulmate, James Potter. You should remember the name, it’ll be your name too” inscribed on her ribs. Being muggle-born, she didn’t know the full meaning of the mark, and had written off James Potter as an arrogant, cocky toe-rag (which he was).

In her sixth year, when James had begun to give up on Lily, after years of the romantic chase, Lily began to research. Her heart had throbbed seeing him with another girl, so she’d looked up her condition in the library. There hadn’t been too much information on the subject, though, as typically the subject of soulmates was spoken about by the family, not the school.

In the recent century, more muggles had begun to receive these marks, mostly those who were destined for magical beings, but eventually it began to become prevalent in muggles too. This became an issue, as muggles didn’t know what this was, and at first there had been panic. After time, it calmed down, but still, it was still a little taboo for the muggle communities.

She’s been shocked to find out that James Potter was in fact her soulmate, and even more so that she’d been breaking his heart for six years.

Despite this, though, Lily couldn’t find it in her to forgive him for snogging different girls in front of her, for the entirety of sixth year. After all, he should know what rejection felt like, why would he subject her to it too?


	3. Sirius And Regulus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU.

Sirius Black didn’t have a soulmate mark.

He was the first Black in decades to not have the mark.

Regulus had one, the first words his older brother Sirius had ever said to him, after his birth, “Is Reggy?”. He didn’t have a romantic bond, and he’d long since given up on the once-strong sibling bond he’d had, as a child, with Sirius. His mother told him that Sirius wasn’t worthy to be a Black, that he’d betrayed them for the blood traitors of Gryffindor.

He mistakenly listened to her.

The lack of a mark, and the loss of his brother, left Sirius very anxious and afraid to ever commit to a person. He snogged and shagged a new girl every week, a constant cycle of new females to warm his bed, as they could meet their soulmate at any minute. If he grew attached, he’d be hurt again.


	4. Harry

Harry Potter hadn’t met his soulmate, yet.

Unlike his best friends, Ron and Hermione, who’d met the first year they all attended Hogwarts, he hadn’t been privileged enough to meet his true love yet. He had their mark though, he had their words scrawled across his torso, just under his ribs.

“You’re cute, for someone who never seems to smile”.

The handwriting was beautiful, full of graceful curves and dips. This left him assuming the person he’d be bound to for the rest of his life, would be graceful themselves.


	5. Y/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU.

Y/N Y/L was not, at all, graceful.

She was the clumsiest person in their entire year, behind Ronald Weasley when embarrassed, and Neville Longbottom on an especially bad day. She tripped over flat surfaces, over her own feet, and once a small house elf who was trying to do some mopping. Blinky, their house elf, wasn’t happy about that, at all.

Her mother wasn’t either. As a pureblood, a female was supposed to be graceful and beautiful, enough to attract a nice pureblooded male, whom they were to service and give children to. They were to float about, shining in a way that only polished trophy wives could.

But, as stated, Y/N Y/L was not graceful.

Whilst this had hurt her when she was younger, as it meant she wasn’t able to be the lady her mother wanted, now it helped her defy the pureblood customs. She wasn’t a pretty little object to be passed from her parents, over to her husband.

She was an amazing, clumsy, witch. She could whip up potions that could kill you in an instant, charm you to never speak again – she was deadly. Y/N was never going to be the perfect pureblood wife her mother wanted her to be, but she sure as hell was going to be the best damn potions expert in the known wizarding world.

Fuck ‘proper pureblooded ladylike’ behaviour.

Her words were carved into her collar bone, “I didn’t mean to bump you, sorry”. The person she would meet, her soulmate, was apparently going to bump into her.

While this seemed normal, Y/N knew she was always going to have a hard time finding her soulmate, as she was always the one bumping into others. No one ever bumped into her, she bumped into them (usually after tripping over something).


	6. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU.

Harry James Potter was one years old when he did he act he was famous for. That meant he was famous for something he was too young to truly remember, and that had always made him uncomfortable, really. When he used Old Magic, harnessing the love and sacrifice of his parents, he had no idea what he was doing.

After all, he was a baby then, using the instincts that every witch and wizard was born with.

He didn’t believe he was worth all the hype, if he was honest. Whilst his father, and godfather had egos the size of a quidditch pitch, his mother refused to let him go the same way… Something about being an insufferable toe-rag.

For these reasons, he had a very small list of friends, as people tended to be more focussed on the fact he was famous, than who he was as a person.


	7. Y/N And Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU.

Walking through the Hogwarts express, Y/N was reading her the booklist she’d been sent at the beginning of the summer holidays. Her eyes were trained on the paper, and she was sure that she’d forgotten to buy one of the books she’d need for Advanced Potions…

* * *

Harry was looking for the trolley lady, desperate for a pumpkin pastie fix. He was walking down the aisle of the train, starting to wonder if he should just give up on his quest, and simply eat the food his mother had packed for him – a small turkey sandwich. He loved his mother, but she was incapable of making truly satisfying meals, she was that bad of a cook (an oddity for a potions student, he thought).

He saw the trolley lady, a few carriages down, and smiled.

Passing a girl, whose face seemed to be glued to a piece of parchment, he acquired his pastie easily, and was on his way back to his carriage, to join his friends. He bumped into the girl. Whilst he was walking, he’d been too focussed on the pastie, and ran into the girl whom he’d just walked past.

“I didn’t mean to bump you, sorry.” Harry apologised to the girl, as he’d knocked into her, thoroughly jarring her from her actions, “I just was just craving this pastie, I’m really sorry.” Smiling, he stared into the eyes of this girl, whom he was sure he’d never seen in his life – despite the fact she looked his age, and was in Slytherin house. Odd, Gryffindors’ and Slytherins’ were usually forced to share their classes.

“You’re cute, for someone who never seems to smile.” Harry dropped his food, shocked. The girl was smirking up at him, as he was only slightly taller than her. “Harry, right? The Gryffindor seeker?” It was the first time that he’d been remembered for his skills, rather than the luck he’d had as a baby. “Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me, in October?”

Harry leaned forward, now more excited than he’s ever felt before. This girl, whoever she was, was the person he’s been waiting for. She was everything. “Why wait, I know a way to sneak in.” Sometimes, listening to his father payed off – what was life without risks, if he got to spend it with the person he’s going to love?


	8. Sirius and James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU.

Sirius Black developed a soul marking in his older age. He’d cried with happiness.

It wasn’t words, but rather a small inscription of a name. James Sirius Potter, the name of his godson’s child.

He was named godfather of that Potter, too.

The soulmate marks worked in mysterious ways, indeed.


End file.
